conworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Lvynes
Lvynes is a mystical world where both science and magic collide to form the magitek age and to build up the Orchalian empire. Here is where the imagination uses political gains and the militarial gains to win the many wars that all races suffer through History See also: Lvynes Timeline The God War The god war was when the five gods of light or Lekos Ra fought the seven gods of darkness or Drykos Ra. They fought for the control of the world and if Lekos Ra won, they would rule the world as they see fit, but sadly the Drykos Ra won. They let the world go on its own course and in the end, they were not the bad guys. Mythru Gea They myuthical age of the world it when the Drykos Ra added more to the world and created the everlasting chain of death and life. After the desturction of the Lekosian Religion, the Drykosian religion ruled the planet with its mystical spells and powerful armies. During this age, the three gods of death would find themselves fighting to keep balance between the two forces. three great wars occured during this time including the Greunor Incident. The Greunor Incident When the Wyvern Forces were moving in on the Drykosian church, they nearly destroyed the city-state of Greunor. The Wyvern forces won, but at a terrible cost. They fought for control over the Lekos Cryst, the last cryst from the God war that belonged the Lekos Ra. The wyvern forces retreived it and tried to rebuild the city, but history is written and the past in unbreakable. The Massacre at Ildris During the Greunor Incident, the city of Ildris was found guilty of worshipping the Lekos Ra. They were marked as traitors or Tankos. In the end, an army of Drykosian Soldiers came and massacred 1,000 people at ildris to ensure that they would never worship the Lekos Ra. The scene was terrifying and the death toll during the age rose up because of this. The New Age After Ildris, the war that ended the age was the Orchalis Rebellion. When Orchalis was ended, the Twelve kingdoms started to quarrel and in the new age, they started a war only known as the Hambera Ghunis. Hambera Ghunis Thje War of the Twelve kingdoms or Hambera Ghunis is the longest war in history. Lasting for over 1,200 years, this war was truly the definition of long. The first thing that started it was the rumor that queen Dalis Remora fell to the hands of the Gherentians thus beginning the first part of the war that lasted for ten years until the discovery of the queen in her kingdom. Then they started quarrelling for 20 years and then the five kingdoms that surrounded Remoria decided to invade each other and remoria fell to the hands of the Ghenterians. Soon the 12 kingdoms fought and fought with king after king until finally, there was only three kingdoms left. Regions See also: Lvynes Regions﻿ Dulendos The scorned continent of Dulendos is the home of the banished and the forgottened. Never having any political rights, it has always been a land of chaos, but it is ruled unofficially by the Banished king Dhascros. ﻿ Category:Lvynes Category:Fantasy Worlds